remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music
The upcoming ninth movie in the series is titled The Swan Princess: Kingdom Of Music. The producers of the series refer to it as "Swan 9". It will be released to DVD and Digital on August 6th 2019. It will be released for a 25th anniversary of the original movie, and will be a second movie in the series to be an anniversary special, after "A Royal Family Tale". Plot: In a far way kingdom The Cathay Empire ruled by a mighty Emperor of Cathay who has two children: a boy named Prince Li and his twin sister Princess Mei Li. Prince Li is going to sing at the Swan Princess Music Festival Competition along with other groups who will also join the Festival. Princess Mei Li has a boyfriend named Chen who is under a spell forced to live as Dragon. As their Father the Emperor, gives a present box to Li to bring it as a gift to the Swan Princess (Princess Odette). Overhearing the conversation she runs out to meet Chen to tell how they can break the evil spell with Princess Odette's help. Chen gain his human form by sunset for only a few moments. But Chen disagrees at first thinking that its only a dream or something else. At the Chambers Prince Li is preparing his things to sail to the Swan Princess Festival. Li feels so sure that he will win and he wished that his sister may come to see him sing. But Mei Li refuses. The next day Mei Li stows away and sneaks inside one of the lounges from her brother. Ru his loyal friend and servant noticed that but he didn't say any word. While hiding Mei Li watches Chen fly with them. At the Kingdom,Queen Uberta is observing how Lord Rogers shows the participants the statue of Scully the brave Scullion who saved Odette from Forbidden Arts and so many dangerous moments. Lucas now grown into a handsome young man meets Alise who is playing the harp very good the same piece of music that her parents loved. Lucas gives Alise tulips the same flowers he gave it to her when they were children. As Prince Li arrives at the Kingdom Alise and Lucas were playing a little bit but she has to go meeting the Prince. Prince Li gives Odette the box and Alise gives him a cattail wich he inhails the dust causing him to cough and Alise laughs at him making Prince Li very angry. Mei Li sees Odette and she knew she is the one who can help. Alise and Prince Li don't seem to like each other. That night Mei Li enters to the Castle to search for Odette and Chen was also there. Mei Li explains to Odette and Derek about the spell. They promise to do whatever they can to help them. Soon the contestants are presented by Chamberlain. And Chamberlain announces Princess Odette who makes grand entrance wearing a beautiful dress, she explains the winner will sing at the Coming of age ball of her daughter Humbelani one of the finalist is the first one to make his performance and tires his best and when ended his show everyone enjoyed it but Alise unintentionally says out of loud to Lucas that everyone could win except Prince Li and the audience went quiet. Li leaves feeling hurt and very angry. Queen Uberta tells Alise that she must apologize to Li for her behavior. So the next morning Alise and Prince Li meet and as he sees Alise's harp,saying that he had something like this in his kingdom.Prince Li starts to play the Harp, but he explains to Alise: Our strings are arranged the opposite way. He starts to play again it so very good and Alise is vey surprise by the way he plays the instrument and he tells her that his father made him and his sister practise every day but Mei Li refuses to continue saying it was too hard. Both play the instrument so perfectly good, as a Harp Duet and both fall in love. Alise apologized to Li and he starts all over again by introducing himself again and Alise welcomes Li, and she stretches her hand and he kisses her hand in witch she like it so much making Lucas jealous. Meanwhile, Mei Li, Odette, Derek and Chen go to Swan Lake the place where Derek confessed his feelings to Odette when she was under Rorthbart's spell. Odette and Derek explain that he was tricked by Bridget causing Odette to die. Using the same words that Derek said to Odette Mei Li tries to break the spell but nothing works. Chen is forced to turn back into a dragon. Derek thinks that the only one who can help them is Scully. Scully agrees to help them as well and he found something to break the spell. He needed Blood of a dragon. So Derek tries to use is arrow and some blood left Chen's body. As he drinks his own blood he's still a dragon. Scully must go to the Kingdom of Cathy to find something. An evil sorceress was the one who probably cursed Chen. Scully tries to read something in Chinese. As he remembers what was written,He told Derek that he should write what Scully have seen. As Mei Li reads it, she is horrified that a child has to sacrifice something special. Alise and Prince Li are now very good friends and when one of the finalist finished the preformance, both take a walk near the lake. Prince Li explains that he never knew his mother, she died when he was very young, and Alise also had lost her mother as well. Li discovers that Alise's adotive parents are the prince and princess (Prince Derek and Princess Odette), and she had lost her first parents. Li give Alise his condolences to her, Alise wished to know her mother and she misses her father everyday but to get a second mother and father that are so kind and loving, her life is much kinder than cruel to her, and Li says: You deserve your good fortune. Alise wanted to Li to explain about his father and when he tells her that his father loves him, but he can be very hard, and that his twin sister defied his wishes and he broke her heart in retun. Alise and Li were wrong about eachother and as he is about to leave, he takes Alise's hand and says:Goodnight,Princess. The next day, Prince Li and Alise are horseriding together and Alise is impresed by his riding tricks,and when both are stoping near a bridge, they wanted to try the first kiss but Lucas, who is still jealous, he bothers their romantic moment. Back at the castle Li tells Ru, that he's in love with Alise. He sayed at first she was insufferable but Ru uses the correct word to help his master,sufferable. Ru remainds Li the promise he had given to his father and Li is certain of it that he will the competition and also the heart of Alise. Soon the competition is about to start but Chen is still a dragon and Mei Li is unhappy. Their tried everything to break the spell. Mei Li scream in her painful heart that she will surrender her love for Chen but Chen is sad and said that Mei Li must find someone else to love and leaves. Mei Li collapses and Odette and Derek take her to the castle. At the finals Li is the last one to sing. There Alise pressed her thumps to wish him good luck. So Li begins to sing in Chinese version so full of passion and love with tthe background of his Kingdom with the tipical pink blossom that are very tipical in those Asian Conitnents and everyone is thrilled and Alise was too. Odette makes the announcement and the winner is Prince Li. Prince Li is very pleased and very happy to fulfill the promise that he made to his father and , Alise runs to him giving him a great hug as she is telling him I knew it you'll win and Li retuns his hug to her. Mei Li is happy but sad at the same time. Prince Li is now the winner and so he will sing at Alise's birthday. Alise slice down with Prince Li to Lord Rogers Secret Lair where he took Alise and Lucas there as a spy team and Alise remembers theose good old times. Alise is ready to make a great entrance. But Li sees Lucas who goes away so he asks Queen Uberta for permission to break a traditions just this onced that his friend Lucas should dance with Alise, much to Lucas' surprise.Alise doesn't seemed very please to dance with Lucas but there's no way out and both were dancing. Prince Li sings and the same song in English Version and Lucas and Alise are dancing together and Chen appears. Prince Li had sacrificed and surrender his own love to let Alise and the curse on Chen is broken. . The following day Prince Li says goodbye to Alise who are now good friends and both will never forget each other. At the very end of the movie it can be read: to be continued. Songs: Shaka Boom sung by Humbelani Vecherinka sung by Anya La Cascada sung by Isabella Show Your Colors sung by Samar Goodbye sung by Prince Li (Chinese & English) Voice Talents. Nina Herzog as Princess Odette. Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek. Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers/Scully. Jennifer Miller as Queen Uberta. Clayton James as Jean-Bob. Doug Stone as Speed. Gardner Jaas as Puffin Bleau as Alise Grant Durazzo as Lucas Francis Huang as Prince Li/ Captain of the Guards Shephanie Sheh as Princess Mei Li Alex Chen as Chen Brian Nissan as Chamberlain/ Ferdinand/Brodie Dick Stanners as Chamberlain Announcer Catherine Lavine as Bridget. Geogre Ju as The Emperor Ben King as Ru Lynna Yee as Fang. Kirby Leigh as Scullions Emily Pearson as Anya Charan Prabhakar as Samar Rebecca Lopez as Isabella. Yaosh Bonner as Humbelani Category:The Swan Princess films Category:Non-Disney films